It is widely known that epoxy-based organic compounds are excellent and cheap adhesives. Unfortunately they are extremely flammable.
There exists a method of decrease of flammability of epoxy-based adhesives as disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,692,272 "Thermally stable adhesive comprising soluble polyimide resin and epoxy resin". The known method uses adding to epoxy resins of fire-resistant components, e.g., polyimides.
The drawback of the known method is associated with difficulties of application of the mixed epoxy-polyimide adhesive composition to moist substrates. Besides the adhesive power of such mixture to hydrophobic surfaces decreases and relatively high temperatures (100-400 degrees C.) are required for hardening. It is worth to mention that polyimides are very expensive materials as compared to epoxy based adhesives. It can be readily appreciated that adhesive efficiency of the above mentioned adhesives is insufficient, while their cost is high.